What's he hidding?
by unholynight
Summary: Sasuke thinks that Naruto is seeing someone and does some pretty random things to find out who it is. One-shot! :


**Hi hi!! This is a one shot thing!! I hope you enjoy this randomness!!**

Disclaimer: **I, ****unholynight****, do not own Naruto Uzumaki, nor any other character from the show "Naruto". There for, I write fan fiction. Please enjoy. **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, what are we going to do today sensei?" Naruto was sitting on the ground as he waited for Kakashi to give instructions. Sasuke and Sakura were leaning against the bridge as usual. They were fifteen and chunnin now and had finished all their missions in record time. "Sorry guys, but there are no missions for you three. Relax or something. Besides, it's winter, enjoy the free time you have. I'll be seeing you all in a week. I have a mission to attend to." Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving his former students alone. "Well, I'm going to enjoy this free time, so I'll see you guys later. Besides, I have to meet with someone. He's so cute!" Sasuke and Sakura's heads snapped up and they both looked at the blonde. "Who's cute Naruto?" Sakura walked over to the blonde and looked down at him. "Oh, you don't know him, he's so cute and adorable and I get to be with him for the next two days. He's great and he looks like an angel when he sleeps. I remember he slept at my place three days ago." Naruto smiled as he remembered while Sasuke was steaming. He had a thing for the blonde since they both hit puberty. Naruto was still shorter than him, but he had gained a girly figure and his hair was a bit longer. He no longer wore his headband on his head, but instead it was around his neck and it was black. Naruto had changed his entire wardrobe and wore only the colors black red and a bit of orange. He sometimes wore hot pink and lime green. When he was fourteen, he had discovered that he really didn't like Sakura the way he thought, but it was more like a brother to sister love. Then he knew why, it was because he was Bi and proud to admit it. Ever since then, many guys had been after Naruto and Sasuke was one of them.

Sasuke needed to see who this mystery person Naruto was seeing was. Then, the blonde got up and gave Sakura a hug good bye and walked up to the raven. "Hey Sasuke, do you know where I could get toys?" The raven nearly choked on air as he looked at Naruto. The toys the raven thought about were not the type Naruto meant. "Uh, you mean kid toys?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he asked. "Duh." Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven. "Next to the flower shop." Sasuke tried to keep his cool as he leaned back against the bridge. "Thanks teme!" Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, Naruto gave him a peck on the cheek which made him fall back in the water.

Naruto ran off laughing to himself as Sasuke stood up. Sakura looked down at the raven and smiled. "I guess he got you huh Sasuke." Sakura giggled as she looked at the soaked raven. "You should get out of the water Sasuke, you might catch cold. But I think if you caught a cold, Naruto might go over to your house dressed as a nurse, so just stay there." Sakura knew that Sasuke liked Naruto and thought it was cute and gave up chasing the raven and began to go out with Rock Lee. Then, Sasuke got an idea on how to get to the blonde.

As Naruto made his way to the store, he saw Shikamaru looking at some flowers. "Hey shikamaru, watcha up to?" The solemn boy sighed and looked at the blonde. "I'm looking for flowers to give Temari. I asked her out and I'm not even sure why? It's such a drag. Hey Naruto, do you know what kinds of flowers girls like?" Naruto looked at the flowers and smiled. "You should get her one rose. It's elegant yet simple and it doesn't make a huge statement, but not too small either. In other words, it means that you like to keep it calm." In a strange way, Shikamaru understood and thanked him.

Outside the store, Sasuke watched Naruto from a corner. The raven then made his plan go to work. While Naruto just walked around looking at the flowers, Sasuke walked in. Naruto saw him and waved at him. "Hey Sasuke, what brings you here?" The blonde smiled as usual. "Oh, just looking for the perfect flowers for a certain someone." The raven tried to make it like the person meant a lot to him. "Well, good luck then." The blonde left the store and walked into the kid's one.

Sasuke sighed and sat on a chair and began to think of step two. Ino saw the raven thinking and wondered if he was getting Naruto flowers. "Hey Sasuke, looking for something?" Like Sakura, Ino had lost her crush on the raven too. She thought that him and Naruto would make a cute couple. "No." The raven continued to think until he got something. He looked at the girl and asked her for her help.

Naruto walked out of the store with a smile on his face and a bag in hand. Then, Ino ran out of the store and bumped into him. The blonde helped the nervous looking girl up and picked up his bag. "What's wrong Ino? You look like you saw a ghost." The blonde tried to calm the girl until she caught her breath. "Naruto, Sasuke fainted! He was looking at a flower my mom was looking up and he just fainted when he touched it! You have to help me get him some help!" Naruto bit his bottom lip since he was already running late to see someone. "Fine, I hope he's ok."

Ino led Naruto to where Sasuke was curled up on the floor. Naruto ran to the raven and checked his pulse. "It's kind of weak. We should take him to the hospital."

Ino helped Naruto to get Sasuke on his back since the raven was bigger and heavier than the blonde. Naruto ran to the hospital and Ino followed. When they arrived, Ino told Naruto to wait in the lobby while she went to find someone who could help.

While Naruto waited with the passed out raven, Ino ran into Tsunade and smiled. "Lady Tsunade, can I ask you for a favor?" The older woman looked at the girl. "What's in it for me." Ino smiled maniacally.

Naruto was about to fall since Sasuke was heavy until Ino came running with Tsunade. "Let me see him!" Naruto put the raven on the stretcher they had gotten and Tsunade looked over him. Naruto noticed her expression was full of worry. "Oh no. I have to take him to the emergency room! He's got a deadly toxin in his body. It's eating away at his insides and if I don't cure him soon he'll die!" Tsunade took the raven away leaving Naruto and Ino to wait.

A tear ran down Naruto's face as the words Tsunade said ran through his head. "He can't die." The blonde fell to the floor as tears ran down his face. Ino hugged him and told him it was going to be fine.

About two hours later, Tsunade walked out of the emergency room. She had a monotone expression on her face which worried the blonde. "He's going to be ok, but he needs someone to look after him for a while." Tsunade looked at Ino. "Sorry I can't. I have to take care of the shop while my mom's away. Oh no, I gotta go check on it!" Ino ran out leaving Naruto alone. "Naruto, can you watch Sasuke? I can't because I have a meeting to go to." The blonde nodded and Tsunade led him to where the raven was.

Naruto saw Sasuke on the bed with an oxygen mask on his face. "When might he wake up?" Naruto felt like crying since Sasuke was his best friend and accepted him being Bi just like his other friends. The blonde loved to fool around with Sasuke in a sexual way since the raven blushed when he did something like rub against him or kiss him, but Naruto was just playing around. But somewhere in his heart, Naruto was attracted to the raven.

Tsunade told him that Sasuke might wake up in a few minutes, but wasn't sure then she left leaving them alone. Naruto walked over to where Sasuke laid and sat on a stool next t his bed. "I hope you'll be alright." Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of the past until he heard the raven moan. "Sasuke?!" Naruto leaned on the bed and looked at the raven. "Naruto." Sasuke stretched his arms out and pulled the blonde into a hug. Naruto blushed since he wasn't sure what the raven was doing.

Sasuke let go and smiled at the blonde. "Your ok." Naruto smiled and sat on the stool and looked at the raven. Sasuke stretched one arm out and put it behind Naruto's head and pulled him in. Naruto was confused until Sasuke pulled him all the way into a kiss.

After a while, Naruto pulled away in need of air and looked at the raven. Sasuke smirked at him and rested his arms behind his head. "I knew it. You can't hold your breath very long." Naruto looked at the raven and clenched his jaw and climbed on the bed and pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

Again, Naruto had to pull away since he couldn't hold his breath for long. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blonde sitting on his lap gasping for air. He then sat up and looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed as he looked at Sasuke since the raven had never looked at him like that. His eyes shone with passion and desire. Then, the raven moved in and kissed him. He moved his lips slowly against Naruto's and felt him do the same. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip until the blonde opened his mouth wider for the raven to slip his tongue in. Sasuke moved his tongue over every curve of Naruto's mouth and came down to entwine his tongue with the blonde's.

Sasuke moved his hands up Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer to himself. Since Naruto was about half a head shorter than Sasuke, their lips came in perfect height since Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap. The blonde wasn't sure why Sasuke was making out with him, but he liked it. Then, Sasuke suddenly flipped Naruto so he was on the bottom looking up. Sasuke bent down and traced Naruto's collar bone with his tongue which caused the blonde to moan. Sasuke then went back up to capture Naruto's lips.

As they kissed, Sasuke undid the buttons on Naruto's shirt and pulled it off him. Then he slowly undid the blonde's pants and moved down. Naruto panted as Sasuke kissed his way down. The raven skillfully traced the seal mark around Naruto's naval with his tongue and stopped when he was near Naruto's crotch.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's pants off releasing his member. The blonde gasped as his cock was released. Sasuke slowly bent his head and slowly licked the head of Naruto's shaft. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto was trying to ask the raven what he was doing, but ended up sounding like he was begging. Sasuke didn't care which tone he meant, but the way Naruto said it made him hard and engulfed the whole thing in his mouth.

Naruto arched his back at the feeling and moaned in pleasure. When Sasuke thought that that was enough, he put three fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. He looked at Naruto and smirked. Naruto then knew what was coming next. Sasuke flipped him around so his stomach was to the bed and raised his hips. Sasuke bent down and licked Naruto's crack and placed one finger to his ass. He slowly pushed it in all the way and saw Naruto try to keep calm and ignore the intruder. The raven moved it in and out until he put the second finger beside it and pushed it in. Naruto stiffened a bit, but relaxed. Sasuke made a scissoring motion with the digits until he pushed the third finger in with the other two. Naruto whimpered a bit at the pain and bit his bottom lip. Sasuke could feel Naruto's walls trying to swallow the digits. When he thought that it was enough, he pulled the fingers out. Sasuke spat on his hand and coated his member with it and placed it at the crack of Naruto's ass. He slowly pushed in making Naruto gasp at the much larger intruder. The raven pushed in more so he was all the way in. Naruto rubbed his forehead on the bed since the pain was a bit much. Sasuke pulled out slowly and went in again and began a slow rhythm. The pain began to reside until Naruto felt pleasure shoot up his spine. "Sasuke." The raven began to go a bit faster and pulled Naruto when he slid off the dick. The raven grabbed tan hips to get more speed. Sasuke felt himself harden when he heard Naruto moan.

As sweat began to drench them both, Sasuke pulled out and flipped Naruto. He sat on the bed and pulled Naruto to him. He sat the blonde on his lap and pushed in. Naruto threw his head back and Sasuke bit the tan neck as he began to thrust in. Naruto moved up and down to get more pleasure. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and laid on top of him while inside him and went faster. Naruto bent down as he kissed the raven. Sasuke pulled Naruto to make the kiss more passionate and stuck his tongue in the blonde's mouth. Naruto stuck his tongue out too as it slid against the raven's.

Sasuke slowed down as he thrusted in and flipped Naruto again. Sasuke was on top and pushed Naruto into the bed as he pushed in harder and faster. Naruto moaned and mewled as Sasuke spread his legs out more to lay between them. A trail of saliva went down Naruto's chin as Sasuke pounded into him. "Hah! Sasuke, more, please, ah!" Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto. Kakashi had taught him a trick a few days ago on how to really please someone. He pulled out at a torturously slow pace and stopped. Only the tip of his member was inside Naruto and looked at his eyes. They were wanting and lustful. Sasuke kept his smirk and added a bit of chakra to his hips and slammed in with out warning. "HA-AH!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke went wild like an animal. It was hurting, but it felt good to the blonde.

Slowly, both boys felt the heat in their stomachs begin to release. Sasuke pumped Naruto in time to his thrusts. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as he came on the raven's hand. Sasuke thrusted a few more times until he came inside Naruto.

He collapsed on top of the blonde and tried to regain his breathing. "S-Sasuke." The raven looked down at Naruto. "You're crushing me." The raven noticed Naruto's face was turning a bluish color due to lack of air. He rolled off the blonde and looked at him as his small chest went up and down to get air. Naruto looked at the raven and smiled as he blushed. Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek lightly and actually smiled. Then, Naruto's eyes grew as his smile faded. "Oh no! I forgot about him! He's going t be so sad that I didn't see him!" Sasuke sat up on the bed and looked at Naruto with a frown. "Sasuke! You have to help me get to Reiku!" the raven turned his head unsure of what the blonde was talking about. "Who's Reiku?" Sasuke became a bit annoyed. "I was talking about him this morning! He'll be so sad that I didn't see him, I even got him a toy. Now I wont get to cuddle him." Sasuke's eye twitched. "Him? You mean you just had sex with me while you had a boyfriend! You are such a whore!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke got off the bed and began to put on his clothes from the closet until Naruto giggled. The raven looked at the blonde and was confused. "You thought Reiku was my boyfriend? He's a two year old little boy that I take care of after missions. He's staying with grandma Tsunade for a while and she asked me take care of him when I can so she can go places. He stayed at my place for the night one time since Tsunade didn't get back till late." Naruto laughed on the bed as he tried to cover himself. Sasuke's eye twitched again as he looked at Naruto. He walked over to the blonde and sat on the bed and pulled Naruto to him so they made eye contact. Naruto saw that Sasuke was annoyed. "You mean I made all those deals for nothing?" Sasuke's vain popped out as he looked at Naruto. "What? You know Sasuke, I was going to ask you out after I was done taking care of Reiku. But I guess you kinda took it to another level." Naruto smiled with a blush as he looked at the raven. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into a kiss. "I guess I beat you to it. And now, you are officially my property." Naruto's blush intensed as he looked at the raven. "Uh, I thought you were supposed to stay in bed since you were near death."Sasuke sighed and smirked. " Lets just say I heal quickly."

After Naruto put on his clothes, he was having a hard time walking normally since his lower back was hurting do to a certain raven. Sasuke had to carry Naruto to were he had to go because at the speed the blonde went, it would have taken him hours.

When they arrived at Tsunade's office, Naruto knocked on the door and opened it since he was able to stand and sort of waddle. When he opened the door all the way, A little two year old boy tackled him back on the floor. "Mommy!!" The little boy had a big smile on his face. Sasuke looked at him and noticed he was wearing short s and a shirt that almost looked like his when he was younger. He had blue eyes like Naruto and his hair was sticking out a bit and he had long bangs. He was a bit pale, but full of life from what the raven could tell. He also noticed the boy had almost the same hair color as his. "Naruto, good thing you're here. Listen, I have to go, uh, to a meeting so take care of Reiku while I'm gone. I'll come back tomorrow morning so take care." Tsunade bolted out of the room leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Reiku alone.

When Naruto got up, Reiku wouldn't let go of him. "Mommy!! You got here late." Reiku pouted as he looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry, I was, umm, busy." The little boy looked at the blonde then at Sasuke. He slowly let go of Naruto and stood on the floor while looking at the raven. He walked up to him and looked up. Sasuke also looked at him and at the same time, both raised an eyebrow. Naruto's eye twitched at the sight. He noticed that Reiku was almost an exact mini version of Sasuke. Reiku smiled big and put his arms out wanting to be picked up by the raven. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused face and the blonde made a hand motion that told Sasuke to pick him up. When he did, Reiku held on to Sasuke's neck and hugged the raven. "Daddy!!" Sasuke's eye began to twitch at the word and looked at him and sighed.

The raven spun the little boy and smiled. He walked over to Naruto and smiled with the little boy in his arms. "Naruto, why does Lady Tsunade take care of him?" The blonde made a sad face and sighed. "Reiku's an orphan. He doesn't have parents. Grandma Tsunade found him in the forest abandoned about a year ago." A tear was about to fall down the blonde's face until Sasuke cleared it. " Naruto, do you want to live with me?" The blonde looked at the raven as if asking him if he was serious. "You, me, and maybe, a son." Sasuke looked at Reiku and smiled. Naruto gasped and a big smile spread across his face. Tears ran down his eyes as he grabbed Reiku from Sasuke. "Reiku, do you want to live with me and Sasuke?" The little boy looked at Naruto and then Sasuke and smiled. "I wanna live with mommy and daddy!!" Reiku hugged Naruto and smiled big. Sasuke hugged both of them and smiled. "Like a family."

From outside the office, Tsunade and Ino stood on a tree branch looking in. Tears ran down their eyes as they looked at the sight through the window. "This is such a beautiful moment!" Tsunade blew her nose on a tissue that Ino gave her. "But, there's just one thing that I want to know Ino." Ino looked at the hokage. "And what would that be?" Tsunade sighed and looked across the young girl. "Why the hell is Jiraya here!" The older man looked at Tsunade and smiled. "He wanted to see if all the rumors were true about Naruto and Sasuke. And he also needed new inspiration for his new novel"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Hope you enjoyed my story!J It just came to me in a vision. I'm psychic! Ok I'm not, but still!! Arigato for reading!! Wait for my next random story!! If you review I'll give you a virtual cookie and or donut !**


End file.
